Patients with Alzheimer's disease and other dementias suffer severe declines in intellectual functioning and self-care, and typically develop marked personality deterioration and behavioral problems. Because most of these patients are cared for in the community by their families, it is important to understand the effects that these dementing illnesses have on the caregiving family member. In particular, the present project is aimed at assessing: 1) the effects of the stresses of caregiving on caregiver outcomes, including psychological and social functioning, and physical health status, 2) the relationship of patient variables, such as subtype of dementia and degree of cognitive and behavioral impairment, to caregiver outcomes, 3) which caregiver coping styles and social supports decrease caregiver distress and enhance caregiver functioning, and 4) the effects of patient decline, institutionalization, and death on caregiver distress and functioning. The proposed study will involve thorough assessment of psychological and social functioning, coping styles, social supports, and physical health in a sample of approximately 100 primary caregivers of dementia patients, and a matched sample of control subjects. Caregivers and controls will be re-assessed on an annual basis, to provide both cross-sectional and longitudinal data on the stresses of caregiving. Caregivers whose patients die or are institutionalized will receive additional specialized followup assessments. The project will provide important data for clinicians involved in the management of project will provide important data for clinicians involved in the management of dementia patients and their families, and for researchers interested in the effects of severe and chronic stress on psychosocial and physical health variables.